


strawberry cake

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, Cake, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kagaminette, MLB, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Marinette cut up the last few strawberries, making sure they were evenly sliced and shaped, before she put them on the top of her cake, decorating it with slow and gentle finesse. This cake had to be perfect, and she couldn’t afford to be clumsy and mess up now.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	strawberry cake

Marinette cut up the last few strawberries, making sure they were evenly sliced and shaped, before she put them on the top of her cake, decorating it with slow and gentle finesse. This cake had to be perfect, and she couldn’t afford to be clumsy and mess up now. Not this cake, she wouldn’t allow it.

She put the last strawberry on it, and then took a few steps backwards, admiring her work with pride. It had taken her a long time to finish, but she knew it would be worth it. So, she put it in a box, and then exited her house, saying goodbye to her parents as she left.

Now she was on her way to the park for a picnic, for her  _ date _ . And not just any date, but her date with Kagami for their six month anniversary as a couple! She really hoped her girlfriend would enjoy the cake she had made for them.

She walked the entire way to the park with a smile on her face, that just seemed to light up even more when she finally spotted Kagami in the distant, sitting on a picnic blanket with a tray of sandwiches.

She raised one hand and waved at her to get her attention.

“Kagami!”

She sat down beside her, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips that made Marinette absolutely warm everywhere.

“Hey Marinette, happy anniversary, I’ve been waiting.”

“Sorry for taking so long, the cake to a little longer than expected. Happy anniversary.” she said before opening the box, showing her creation to her girlfriend who seemed to stare into thin air for a second.

“It looks delicious, you’ve really outdone yourself again Marinette. I’m extremely lucky to have you.”

“Awe, thank you, but it’s no big deal. I just wanted to make today special.”

“With you, it already is.”


End file.
